


Snippet: Why Did the Ranger Chicken Cross the Road?

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Why Did the Chicken... (Snippets) [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie





	Snippet: Why Did the Ranger Chicken Cross the Road?

Why did the **Ranger Chicken** cross the road?

  


To fulfill his noble and long-hidden destiny, as foretold by the Eldar long ago in the high hutches now lost to mortal ken. And because unless he could find some wild grain or Neekerbreeker grubs soon, those bantams from the Shire might NEVER shut up about their elevenses.


End file.
